leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca (M07)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Rebecca | jname=ヒトミ | tmname=Hitomi | slogan=no | image=Rebecca.png | size=150px | caption=Rebecca | colors=yes | eyes=Purple | hair=Purple | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | trainer=no | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M07 | epname=Destiny Deoxys | enva=Lisa Ortiz | java=Becky | }} Rebecca (Japanese: ヒトミ Hitomi) is a major character who appeared in Destiny Deoxys. In the movies Rebecca, along with her friends Rafe, Sid, Audrey, and Kathryn, came to LaRousse City to compete at the Battle Tower. There, she met and , and immediately took an interest in her. When a mysterious aurora borealis appeared over the city, she began studying the unusual phenomenon, along with Professor Lund's assistant Yuko. When she and her friends were introduced to Tory Lund, he took them to a special garden where he would go to have conversations with his special friend. She soon grew an interest in Tory's mysterious friend. When Deoxys attacked the city, Rebecca and the others took refuge in Professor Lund's lab, and she realized that Tory's friend had the same energy pattern as the mysterious aurora. She concluded that the patterns were a form of communication between Tory's friend and Deoxys; the former means "friend", while Deoxys is asking, "Where are you?" Later, her Metagross used a to block the Deoxys clones from catching them, but Rafe and Blaziken were captured after its no longer had enough power to hold them back. Rebecca later helped restore power to the city in order to help regenerate a second Deoxys' body, having her Metagross use to turn a windmill. In the ending credits, after the crisis is resolved, Ash and pose for her webcam. Brock is devastated as she waved goodbye after getting off the tram. Rebecca briefly reappeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, where she was seen fighting 's with her . She later briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Rebecca is an incredibly intelligent and curious young girl. Whenever anything captures her interest she will point her laptop towards it and study it. She has a fairly even temperament, but she became irritated when Ash accidentally took her scheduled place in the Battle Tower. She is also very inquisitive, and when she cannot find an answer on her laptop, she becomes frustrated. This was shown by her reaction towards the mystery of auroras appearing away from the North and South Poles. Pokémon This listing is of Rebecca's known Pokémon: was first seen when it was sent out at Professor Lund's lab to get some fresh air, it later protected the group in order for to stay away. Later Metagross was seen helping to move the windmills. Metagross's known moves are and .}} was only seen briefly in the beginning of the ninth movie where it is seen confronting 's in a Battle Tower. None of Tyranitar's moves are known.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=ベッキー Becky |en=Lisa Ortiz |de=Marieke Oeffinger |pt_br=Tânia Gaidarji}} In the games Rebecca makes a cameo appearance in on as a female using a . She mentions using her laptop to analyze battles, similar to the . However, this Easter egg was not recognized by the translation team of Diamond and Pearl, which named her Jamie. Pokémon This listing is of Rebecca's Pokémon in the : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Ace Trainer F 1.png |prize= 3360|Diamond and Pearl}}/ 3600|Platinum}} |class=Ace Trainer |name=Jamie |game=DPPt |location=Sinnoh Route 224 |locationname=Route 224 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | / |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |move1=Meteor Mash|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Magnet Rise|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} Quotes * Before initial battle :"I constantly analyze Pokémon and various battles on my laptop." * Before rematch :"I analyzed our last battle on my laptop." * Being defeated :"...Things don't always work out according to my calculations..." * After being defeated :"I had a lot of fun battling with you, though. I wonder if I can analyze the battle data properly? I could use a rematch to get some additional data." In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Rebecca or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sky-Splitting Deoxys|jpnum=011/019}} Trivia * Coincidentally, her Japanese voice actress, Becky, is a nickname often given to people named Rebecca. * Her Japanese name is the same as 's Japanese name: ヒトミ Hitomi. * Both of Rebecca's known Pokémon are that are the only ones not of the type. In other languages Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Game characters de:Rebecca es:Rebecca fr:Rebecca (film 7) it:Rebecca (film) ja:ヒトミ (映画)